To Wait in Death's Arms
by KCFAN
Summary: Festus returns to Bucklin and finds more trouble
1. Chapter 1

To Wait in Death's Arms

To Wait in Death's Arms

**I don't own the characters-I just like to hang out with them**

**Chapter one**

The early morning sun shone weakly through the misty, winter dawn in Dodge City as its deputy, Festus Haggen, left the town's livery humming softly to himself as he packed his mule, Ruth for travel.

"Almost ready, Festus?" asked a voice from behind him.

Turning, Festus saw Marshal Matt Dillon walking towards him, a smile on his face.

"Sure am, Matthew. Just need ta grab ma bed roll and I'm ready," he said as he headed back into the livery for the roll, returning quickly.

"Try not to get into any trouble in Bucklin this time, all right?" Dillon said smiling, remembering the last time Festus had gone to Bucklin he had been mistaken for a gunfighter, been bitten by a rabid dog, shot and beaten.

"Not funny, Matthew," Festus said, shaking his head as he tied the bed roll to the back of his saddle. "None of that was ma fault, ya know."

Dillon laughed easily and slapped Festus on the back. "I know. Just be careful, all right? Josh Kendig is not a man to be taken lightly. I wish I could go along with you to bring him back here but with this trial starting up tomorrow, I need to be here."

"Don't worry 'bout it none, Matthew. I'll be back quicker'n you can say the rat ran over the roof of the house with a piece of raw liver in his mouth."

Shaking his head, Dillon smiled and stroked a gentle hand down Ruth's nose as the mule nuzzled against him, seeking a treat. Raising his eyes, he watched as his friend swung up easily into the saddle and leaned down to him. "Do ya care how I bring Kendig back, Matthew?"

Looking questioningly up into the smiling face of his deputy, he furrowed his brow. "How?"

"Wall sure. Does it have ta be in one piece? Or can I use my own good judgment?" he asked before pulling Ruth about and heading down the Dodge City street slowly. He turned back with a big smile on his face and kept riding.

"Alive would be good, Festus! Both you and Kendig! You hear?"

Festus turned away and raised one hand in farewell.

Dillon shook his head as he watched Festus ride off.

"Well now! Where's he off to this early in the morning?" Dillon turned to see his old friend, Doc Adams, walking slowly towards him.

"He's going to Bucklin to pick up Josh Kendig. I have that trial tomorrow so I asked him to go pick him up for me."

"Do you think that's wise considering what happened the last time he was in Bucklin?" Doc asked, wiping a hand across his face, trying hard not to smile.

"Doc, you know none of that was his fault. He…" Dillon stopped when he noticed Doc laughing quietly and smiled himself.

"At least it'll be quiet here. Any way you can keep him in Bucklin for a bit? No? Well, I had to try," he said before walking off to Delmonico's for breakfast, relishing the idea of peace and quiet for a time. "You comin' to breakfast, Matt? Or are you too busy?"

Dillon smiled to himself and shook his head, following Adams to the restaurant. Dodge City was sure never boring with the folks he had decided to call friends about.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Festus rode the trail to Bucklin as quickly as he could, not wanting to leave Kendig in the small town jail for long. To his mind, the man was a vicious animal wanted for various crimes, including murder. In Dodge City, he was wanted for bank robbery and assault, having robbed the bank and almost killing Mr. Bodkin the bank manager two months back.

Riding slowly down the streets of Bucklin, Festus looked about cautiously for any sign of trouble as he recalled the last time entering this town. Coming into town on a saddle and tack belonging to a gunfighter, and being identified as one, had not been one of his better moments. Nor had the welcome the mayor had given him when he thought Festus was the man he had hired to rid the town of some unsavory characters, the Watson boys.

He shook his head as he remembered the rest of the events that had left a bad taste in his mouth: being bitten by what he had thought was a rabid dog and thinking he was dying led to him accepting the job of hired gun, which had resulted in his calling the Watson boys out into a gunfight he knew he couldn't win. Luckily, he had discovered the dog wasn't rabid, but still had to face them in a fight which had luckily been settled with fists instead of guns on the advice of the town doctor: a man he owed a lot to.

Stopping in front of the town jail, he was surprised to see few people out and about and he felt the hairs on the back of his neck go up. He dismounted and walked slowly to the jail, casting his eyes up and down the street, searching for anything amiss. Entering, he found his friend the town doctor inside with the new sheriff, Ben Peters, and bent over a still form on the jail cell floor. He walked to them and peered over their shoulders at the figure lying still and quite obviously dead, recognizing Kendig from the wanted posters.

Doctor Caleb Rand looked up with a grimace when he saw Festus standing there. "I had hoped it wouldn't be you comin' for this fellow, Festus."

Festus drew back in surprise. "Well now, that's harder'n I'd slam a door, Doc! Whadda ya mean by that?"

Rand rose painfully to his feet and stared at Festus for a moment. "I didn't mean it like that. It's just, your timing stinks. If only you had taken your time getting here."

"Wall shoot, I don't care none that he's dead. As long as I had nothin' ta do with it that is. I can jes tell Matthew he died 'fore I got here," he said gesturing with his hands, not understanding the problem.

"His being dead isn't the problem, Festus. It's what he died of that is."

Silence met the man's statement. "It looks like typhus," the Doctor said quietly, not looking at Festus or the sheriff. "I should have seen it earlier. He's got the rash on his belly and he was feverish and delirious before he died. A few others in town are showing the same symptoms. I didn't realize till now what we're dealing with or how serious it is," he said, guilt lacing his voice.

"With Kendig's obvious symptoms…well, I think we can safely say the others have typhus too, but in the early stages. Kendig was in town long enough to have spread it to anyone. I'm afraid we need to quarantine the town." He looked up at Festus with sorrow in his eyes. "And that includes you now that you're here. We can't take the chance of spreading it any further."

Festus' mouth hardened into a thin line as he looked down at the man lying dead at his feet, an unsettled feeling filling him as he thought of all the emotions the word "typhus" carried with it. Contemplating the next few weeks in sadness, he straightened and leaned towards the doctor, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Jist tell me what ya need done, Doc," he said softly.

"Well first, the town must be closed off-no one in or out. You'll need to have all roads guarded, Ben," he said looking at the sheriff in sadness. "No one. No exceptions. We can't let this go any further than here. Understand?"

Ben Peters, his gaze fixed unblinkingly on Kendig's body, nodded slowly but looked scared to death, which he was.

"Then we need to bury him," he said looking down at the body at his feet. "And notify the rest of the towns near here by wire that we're quarantined and why. We'll set up a hospital in the school house to take care of those that come down with it."

When the sheriff didn't move, Festus spoke up. "I'll take ta gettin' him buried, Sheriff. You git the men set up ta guard the roads. Then we'll take care of the wires and settin' up the hospital."

When he still hadn't moved, Festus placed his hand on the man's shoulder and shook him gently. "Now, Sheriff. We ain't got time ta be thinkin'."

Finally, the man nodded and moved off to see to the blockade while Festus grabbed Kendig under the arms and dragged him out the jail cell door and to the town cemetery, conveniently located only a few yards from the town jail.

Coming back, he grabbed a shovel and stopped to look Doctor Rand in the eye. "Ya know, I don't think I'm ever gonna come back to this here town. Ain't done me nothin' but cause me more trouble'n I need," he said with a slight smile.

Rand smiled and shook his head. "I wouldn't blame you a bit, Festus. Not a bit."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The town of Bucklin heard the news of the quarantine and, as had been expected, met it with disbelief and sadness as well as anger. The sheriff struggled to keep his town from exploding into fear and rioting as the townsfolk struggled to find their peace with the coming days. Wires had been sent out to all the nearby towns, including Dodge City, about the sickness that had settled itself on the prairie town and the consequent quarantine.

Matt Dillon and Doc Adams sat quietly in the Long Branch Saloon that night, drinking beer and talking quietly with each other as Kitty chatted to customers at the bar. Dillon kept a firm eye on the men she engaged in conversation and she felt his eyes upon her. Glancing over at him every once in a while, she smiled at the proprietary way his eyes narrowed when he watched her and she forced herself to listen to the man speaking in front of her.

"She's not goin' anywhere ya know."

Doc's words brought him out of his contemplations with a start. "Huh?"

"Kitty. She's not goin' anywhere. Ya don't have to watch her like she's…well, like she's gonna run off with that fella."

Dillon smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, Doc I just…"

"Yeah, I know you just…" he rubbed a hand over his face and smiled at his friend's discomfort. He enjoyed teasing his friends and since his main target, Festus, wasn't here, Matt would have to do. "You just feel it necessary to ignore me. It's all right though, because I am enjoying the peace and quiet here tonight with Festus gone. Are you sure you couldn't arrange to have him sent to Bucklin permanently? You know, maybe a deputy exchange?"

Knowing Doc would be lost if Festus were gone permanently, Dillon smiled and shook his head. He had never seen the likes of the two of them before, bickering and arguing but still the best of friends. "You know I can't do that, Doc. What would Kitty say?"

"Hurray? Now there'll be more beer for the rest of us? I don't know," he said grumpily.

Dillon laughed and clapped Doc on the shoulder. "Be nice now. Here she comes."

"Here comes who?" Kitty asked with a smile as she seated herself at the table.

"Just you, Kitty. The only one he has eyes for tonight, as always, is you," Doc said sarcastically.

"And are you jealous?" Kitty asked with a laugh.

"Nope. Just making an observation, that's all."

"He's just missing Festus is what it is, Kitty. Says it's too quiet here tonight."

"That's _**not**_ what I said, Matt and you know it. Don't try to take the focus away from you. You know perfectly well I said it was _NICE_ and quiet tonight without Festus here. And it can stay that way for as long as…" Doc broke off what he was about to say when he noticed Nathan Burke, who had entered the saloon quietly, standing hesitantly by the table. "Well, what's wrong with you, Burke?" he asked loudly.

Nathan Burke had never considered himself a close friend to Festus Haggen, but the news he had to bring to the people seated at the table was guaranteed to make them upset and he hesitated to give it to them.

"This just came in from Bucklin, Marshal," he said handing him a telegram.

Dillon took the paper, an unsettled feeling in his gut as he saw Burke's reaction. He read the wire through once, then again, and dropped his hands to the table.

Kitty reached out a hand to Dillon and placed it softly on his arm. "Matt? What is it?" she asked quietly, suddenly afraid.

Doc leaned forward and tried to look Dillon in the eye. "What's happened, Matt? Is it Festus?"

Nodding slowly, Dillon felt as if the air in the room had been sucked out. "It's a wire to all nearby towns. There's sickness in Bucklin. Looks like typhus."

Kitty gasped and put her hand to her chest in an unconscious protective gesture. Typhus was almost as feared as cholera on the Plains. Its cause was unknown, but its devastation could be thorough and its effect, in many cases, brutal. The relative closeness of the two towns caused her fear, while the knowledge a very close friend was there, caused her sorrow.

Dillon rose slowly from his seat and called to the men gathered in the Long Branch, "Men! Listen up! We just received a wire from Bucklin! There's…" he cleared his throat and tried again. "There's sickness in Bucklin. Typhus. The town's under quarantine till further notice," he said loud enough for the whole saloon to hear. "No one is to go anywhere near the town. No one in or out."

Murmuring met his words as the men in the room discussed the ramifications of his words. Dillon sat down heavily and stared at the telegram. "Matt? Is Festus there? Or did he not get caught up in this?" Doc asked quietly.

Dillon shook his head. "It doesn't say. It's just a wire to all nearby towns."

"I can find out for you, Marshal," said Burke who still stood by the table. "Barney thought you might be wanting to send another wire back, so he's waiting."

"I'd appreciate that, Burke. Ask Barney if Festus got there and if he's quarantined like the rest."

"And ask him to find out if they need anything there will you? Food, medicine, anything," added Doc.

Burke nodded and hurried from the room. The three friends stared at the table top without blinking. "I gotta go there, Matt," Doc said quietly without looking up.

"You can't, Doc. No one in or out means no one. Even a doctor."

"I can be of help. Especially if…"

"Especially if Festus is in there? Look, you know as well as I do that he wouldn't want you in there any more than he wants to be in there. Besides, we don't know that he even got there yet. Maybe he stopped to do some fishing or had trouble with Ruth. Let's not jump to conclusions."

A few minutes later, Burke returned with the answer to the wire and handed it sadly to Dillon who knew without reading it what it said. Opening it, he read it out loud for Doc and Kitty:

**Confirm Deputy Festus Haggen to be among those quarantined.  
****Haggen helping Sheriff Peters and Doctor Rand.  
Message to you all is stay away. Advise the same.  
Prisoner Josh Kendig dead of typhus.  
Haggen apologizes for not bringing him back to you alive as requested.  
Sends his regrets.**

Dillon dropped the telegram to the table and stared at it for a time, guilt at having sent Festus to the town in his place gnawing at him.

"Doc, if Festus just got there…well…he might not have been exposed. Right?" Kitty asked quietly, hope in her voice.

Doc shook his head. "There's no way of knowing that, Kitty. Typhus is very fickle in who it strikes. No one knows how it's spread. The fact the wire mentions Kendig having died of it…" His eyes skirted to Dillon's tight face, then away. "Well, chances are he was," he finished softly.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Kitty asked with tears in her voice. "We can't just leave him there alone."

"He's not alone, Honey. He's got a whole town with him," Doc said quietly, playing with his beer mug.

"You know what I mean."

"Yes, I do. And I'm gonna do something about it," Doc said rising from his seat and heading to the doors.

Dillon jumped up and grabbed him by the arm. "Just what are you gonna do? Go out there? You can't do that, Doc and you know it. They won't let you in. Besides, he asked us to stay away."

"I heard it. Doesn't mean I'm gonna listen to him. Never have before, why start now? I'm a doctor for cryin' out loud! I can help!"

"Well, if you're set on going, I'm coming, too."

"Matt? You can't go off to do this. You both know what quarantine means," Kitty said, fear in her voice.

"I'm just going to go along to make sure he doesn't get shot by someone with an itchy trigger finger, Kitty. Besides, there's no way they will let him in anyhow."

XXXXXX

The next day dawned bright and clear: a beautiful winter day in Kansas. The blue skies and gentle, cool breeze belied the feeling of angst those gathered at the Dodge City livery felt as they watched Dillon and Adams ready for the trip to Bucklin. They carried medicine and blankets the town could spare as well as food to help the town feed itself over the next few weeks.

"You two be careful," Kitty said as she watched the two men prepare to leave.

"We will, Kitty. You take care of yourself and we'll see you shortly I expect." He turned to look at Newly as the young gunsmith hefted the last box into the buggy. "Take care of the town till we get back."

"I will, Marshal."

"Let's go, Matt," Doc said from his perch on the wagon. "I wanna be there before nightfall."

Climbing up into the wagon, Dillon took the reins and prepared to head out, his horse tied to the back in case they did let Doc in to help.

"Matt?"

Dillon stopped and looked down at Kitty. "Tell Festus…tell him I'll buy him a beer or…or two when he gets back," she said with tears in her voice. "You too you old scutter," she said to Doc, using one of Festus' favorite words.

"I'll be looking forward to it but don't call me scutter again. All right?" he said with a slight smile.

Kitty nodded sadly and the two men moved off down the street heading to Bucklin.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Winter's early evening light cast its weak glow over the prairie as the two men guarding the western road to Bucklin kept careful watch. Only a few had tried to enter the town since the quarantine was announced and the long hours spent staring down the road had become tiresome for the men sent to keep people outside, out, and those inside, in.

Leaning back in his saddle, Festus Haggen sighed and pulled his heavy coat closer about him. "It sure did get cold right fast, didn't it?" he said to his fellow road guard, Jim Hawkins. A young man of about twenty, he sported a thin mustache and radiated an air of calm despite his young age and the events unfolding in the town he had been born into.

"Yep. Jist wait a little bit and mebbe it'll snow," he said with a laugh.

Festus laughed along with him, then frowned as he heard the unmistakable sound of a wagon coming down the road. "Someone's comin'," he said staring down the road intently at the approaching wagon. "Ya'd think most everone got the news 'bout the quarantine by now, but I reckon not," he said.

The two men continued to watch the road and waited for the wagon to approach, careful to keep a distance. Festus' heart sank when the wagon drew near and he saw the two familiar figures in it.

"Matthew! Doc!" he shouted, putting his hands up to slow their approach. "Stop right thar! Don't come no closer!"

"Festus?" called Doc, who squinted in the dusky light. "You all right?"

"I'm as right as I can be. I'll be better when ya turn that thar wagon 'round and head on back ta Dodge. Didn'tcha git the wire?"

"We got it all right. I'm here to help!" Doc said loudly.

"No ya ain't neither! Jes turn right around!"

"You can't turn me away, Festus! I'm a doctor! It's my duty to…"

"And it's ma duty to turn ya away! Now git! We got all the help in town we need."

"Festus…"

"Doc, I'll put a bullet in ya if'n I got to. Don't make me do that. Ma orders are to not let anyone through. That includes nosy town doctors. No one in, no one out! That means jes what it sounds like it does. Now git back ta Dodge where ya belong! And take Matthew there along with ya!" he yelled, gesturing with his hands at his friends.

The two men stared at each other for a long time until Doc dropped his head to his chest, sighed and looked up. "Festus, I…I wanna help. Let me through so I can…"

"Doc, I know. I understand, but I cain't let ya in. Please, don't make this no harder fer me. Jist go on back ta Dodge. When this is all over, I'll come back and we'll…we'll go fishin'," he finished softly, his heart swelling at the thought of what his friends were willing to risk.

Dillon stared at Festus, proud and sad at the same time to know his deputy would do everything in his power to keep him and Doc out of the town where it was safe. Tearing his eyes away from Festus, he watched the emotions play over the face of Adams knowing how hard it was for him to obey what Festus was saying. "Doc? He's right and you know it. It won't help if you go in and get sick, too. No matter how much we wanna help him…and the town, we can't."

Adams nodded slowly after a moment. "All right!" he yelled. "We're goin'. But we have medicine and food here for you. All we could spare."

"Obliged, Doc, Matthew. Jes stack it there and move off. Me and Jim'll carry it on back ta town," he said motioning to his fellow guard, who sat quietly on his mount, watching the scene before him with sad eyes.

The two men did as Festus asked, then turned to look back at him. "What's it like so far, Festus?" asked Doc.

For a brief moment, Festus looked away then back, his eyes not quite meeting Doc's. "Bad, Doc. Twenty people got some symptoms. Three dun already died. Mostly old folks," he said softly.

Doc nodded. "It's moving fast. It'll get worse ya know."

"I know, Doc."

"You take care of yourself, ya hear?" the old man said gruffly.

"Don't I always?"

Adams grimaced. "You don't really want me to answer that do you?"

Festus smiled then turned his eyes to Dillon. "Ya take care of that old scutter, won't ya? And yerself? And…and Miss Kitty," he finished quietly.

"You know I will, Festus. Kitty says to come back soon and she'll buy you a beer," Dillon said with a slight smile.

"What? Only one?" he asked with a laugh. Turning serious, he waved them away. "Go on with ya. Git on back ta Dodge so we can gather up them supplies."

He watched as his two friends climbed back into the wagon and paused, staring back at him for a moment. Festus waved slightly to them and nodded. Nodding back, the two men turned the wagon about and headed back to Dodge City, their hearts heavy at the knowledge there wasn't any more they could do.

For a long time after they disappeared, Festus sat on his mule, lost in thought as he gazed down the road towards Dodge City.

"Festus?" Jim's soft voice broke into his thoughts. "We best git them supplies back ta town. I'll head back and get a wagon. You be all right here alone?"

The deputy nodded. "Sure, Jim. Jist don't dawdle," he said with a sad smile as he continued to stare off down the road after his friends who had long since disappeared from sight.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Dillon and Doc made the trip back to Dodge City, pausing to camp for the night a short distance from Bucklin. The night was spent in almost complete silence as the two friends' thoughts turned to Festus, wondering what was going on in the plague ridden town and hoping their friend somehow managed to escape the deadly illness.

Evening the next day found them coming down Front Street in Dodge City slowly, their hearts heavy. As if she knew they would be back at that particular time, Kitty emerged from the Long Branch Saloon and watched them drive to the livery and stop. She watched them closely, afraid of what they had seen and heard, yet she forced herself to walk to them.

"Well?" she asked as she stared up into their somber faces. "What happened?"

"Just what I told you both would happen. They wouldn't let him in," Dillon said as he set the brake and stared down at her with sadness in his eyes.

"_HE_ wouldn't let me in. If we had gone back like I asked you to this morning, I might have gotten another answer from someone not quite so mule-headed!" said Doc loudly as he slowly climbed from the wagon, pausing to rub his aching back.

Kitty turned her eyes to Dillon. "He?"

"Festus. He was riding guard on the road. He was determined to not let us through. He even threatened to shoot ole Doc here if he got any closer," he said with a small smile.

"That blamed old fool! All I wanted to do was help. I been doctoring in these parts for so long that if I was gonna die by some illness, I woulda by now! I've seen more epidemics and disease than anyone has a right to." He turned to Dillon and glared. "You need any help from this "ole" doctor? No? Well, then I'm goin' to my office."

Adams walked slowly across the street, muttering as he went. "Tellin' me he's gonna shoot me. Just wait till he gets back! Then we'll see. Why that old, mule-headed fool."

Kitty smiled as she watched him disappear up the stairs to his office, then turned back to Dillon who was unhitching the horses.

"How did he look, Matt?"

"Tired," he answered without looking at her. "Real tired."

"Did…did he look sick at all?"

Dillon stopped what he was doing and looked at her. "Probably too soon for that. He said he was all right. All we can do is wait and hope."

"And pray," she added softly as tears threatened to spill from her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Time passed slowly for those who awaited word on the epidemic's progress. After a few weeks, word stopped coming from Bucklin, increasing the fear of those that hoped to hear good news. Silence, to those that waited, meant the epidemic still raged.

Life in Dodge City continued on much as it always did. It was as if nothing was wrong in the town a short ride from Dodge that was seemingly cut off from the rest of the world and, for short periods of time, the locals would forget. But for the friends of Festus Haggen, they couldn't forget and found the silence from the town to be at once, distracting and frustrating.

Mundane tasks became difficult, but as Matt Dillon sat at his desk attempting to work on reports, he found the mundane not just difficult, but impossible. His thoughts kept drifting to Bucklin and what was happening there. The guilt at having sent Festus there still laced his thoughts and he wondered for the thousandth time if his deputy, and friend, would be all right.

Sighing heavily, Dillon forced himself to focus and gathered the reports to him once more, staring at them as he tried to decipher them. He had almost succeeded when the door to the jailhouse opened slowly and Kitty stepped through. Her gaze was drawn to the table just inside the room that Festus usually sat at, engaged in a game of checkers with Doc or anyone else willing to play him. Tearing her eyes away quickly, she smiled at Dillon as she saw the look he gave her: one of understanding. He knew she was worried. They all were but tried to pretend otherwise. Sometimes they succeeded and sometimes, like today, they failed.

Dillon rose from his chair and sat on the edge of the desk, watching her. "Kitty. What brings you here?" he asked softly.

She sat at the table and fingered the checkers that lay there. "You know what," she said keeping her eyes on the black checker she rolled back and forth between her fingers. "Same thing that has Doc buying beers he doesn't drink and muttering to himself when he thinks no one hears--Festus." She looked up into his concerned eyes. "Why haven't we heard anything, Matt?"

"That's what I'd like to know," a gruff voice from the door said. Both turned to see Doc standing just inside the open door and staring at both of them with bleary eyes. "It's been a week since any wires have gone out from Bucklin."

"I know that, Doc. No one's heard anything."

"I can't believe that's anything but bad news, Matt. Isn't there anything we can do? Some way of finding out what's going on?" Kitty asked with a little catch in her voice.

"What?" Dillon asked, spreading his hands in front of him. "There's been no answer to the wires that have been sent out. No…"

"Well, you may not know what to do, but I do," Doc interrupted, stalking to stand before Dillon and looking him in the eyes as best he could. "I'm going out there. _I'll_ get some answers and maybe find someone with sense who'll let me in to help out!"

"Doc…"

"Don't 'Doc' me! I'm goin' out there, again. You can just sit here and worry alone. And I know you're just as worried as we are; you just hide it better than the rest of us," Doc said running a hand over his face quickly in a nervous gesture and glancing fleetingly at Kitty who smiled back sadly.

Dillon sighed deeply, knowing it would do no good to tell Doc not to go and relieved that he now had an excuse to go back to Bucklin and find out what was happening for himself.

"All right. You both win. Meet me at the livery tomorrow morning," Dillon said smiling at the relief he saw in the two faces.

XXXXX

Early afternoon the next day found Dillon and Adams approaching Bucklin cautiously. When they reached the spot Festus and the other man had been guarding, they were disheartened to see someone other than Festus standing guard.

"Stop right there! Don't come no closer!"

Dillon pulled back on the reins and leaned closer to the guard and called, "My name's Dillon. I'm the marshal in Dodge City. We haven't heard any reports on the epidemic. No wires have gone out for several days. What's happening in there?"

"Sickness and death is what's goin' on in there, Mister. Our telegraph operator got sick, that's why no wires are goin' out. When he gets better, if he does, he'll start ta sending out updates again. Right now, we got other worries."

"We're looking for a friend of ours that was riding guard here. He's a deputy of mine from Dodge City. Name's Festus Haggen. Do you know him?"

The man lowered his rifle slightly and stared back at Dillon. "I know him," he said quietly.

"And? Where is he?" Doc called impatiently.

The man sighed and put his gun down. "He's back in town."

"Is he all right?"

The man fidgeted in his saddle and looked everywhere but at Dillon and Adams. "No, he ain't, mister. He come down with the sickness 'bout a week ago. Fever, cough, headache, rash-he's got it. Doc Rand's doin' all he can right now. Those that got well's helpin' out with them that's sick."

Dillon grimaced at the news Festus was sick with the deadly disease and looked away. "How bad off is Festus?" he asked.

"Mister, he got typhus. It's bad."

"What's your name, son?" asked Doc Adams.

"It's Dave."

"Dave. All right. I'm a doctor and I want you to let me in so I can help out in there."

"I cain't do that, Doc. I got my orders. No one comes in or out."

"Do you people practice saying that over and over? For Pete's sake, I wanna help!"

"And I tolt ya I got my orders. Doc Rand says no one comes in and I reckon he means it."

"Look..." What Doc was about to say was interrupted by the sound of horses riding hard. Dave looked over his shoulder to see two men approaching from town and turned towards them.

"Ya got problems, Dave?" asked one who stared back at Dillon and Adams hard.

"Naw. These here are friends to that there deputy from Dodge City, Festus. The old one's a doctor and he wants ta come in and help out. I tolt him we didn't need no more help."

Doc bristled at being called old but refrained from saying anything. "Why don't one of you gentlemen go on back into town, while we stay right here, and ask Doctor Rand if he _wants_ any help? Could one of ya do that?' Doc asked sweetly.

The three guards stared at each other for a moment, then one shrugged and said, "I reckon it wouldn't hurt none," as he wheeled his horse around and headed back to town at a gallop.

Twenty minutes later he raced back down and called out apologetically, "Doc says he has more than enough help and medicine right now. He thanks ya but says to stay away."

Doc smacked his hand on the wagon seat and looked away, rubbing a hand over his face.

"Did you by any chance see Festus while you were in town?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, sir. I kinda figured you'd ask. Doc says to tell ya he's still alive. He's real sick, but alive."

Lowering his head, Doc Adams said a prayer for his friend, feeling powerless in his inability to help a man he considered to be a very good friend.

"Doc? There isn't anything we can do for him, or them, if they won't let you through," Dillon said softly, laying a hand on his friend's shoulder.

Knowing the truth in what Dillon said, Doc nodded slowly. "Let's head on back ta Dodge, Matt."

Dillon turned the horses and started down the road to Dodge. Looking back over his shoulder, Doc called out, "You tell that old mule-headed…you tell Festus when you see him I told you to tell him he better come back, 'cause he owes me for about ten drinks at the Long Branch! And I aim to collect!"

The other men laughed and waved, knowing the pain the man must be feeling as they too waited word on sick ones they cared about.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Matt and Doc returned to Dodge in silence, saddened to know Festus had contracted typhus and there was nothing they could do for him. Dodge City settled down and waited once more, hoping against hope that the epidemic would soon run its course and be done with once and for all. But as the days crept by with no word, hope began to slip away, filling those that waited with dread.

Winter was just beginning to slip into spring on the Plains when the first word from Bucklin since the telegraph operator got sick was received. The epidemic was over and no new cases had been reported. Relief met the words, and rejoicing was abundant till the cost of human life was conveyed to those who listened with heavy hearts. This outbreak had been particularly savage, ravaging the town of Bucklin mercilessly. Of the 300 souls in the town at the start, it was estimated that over 100 had died. Sorrow met the words of the wires that came and went as townsfolk searched for relatives among the dead and living.

Repeated telegrams to Bucklin produced no word on the health of one, Festus Haggen. No one in the town knew for sure if he had lived or died as no one could recall seeing him or knew where he was. Doctor Rand, a man Festus had worked closely with during the epidemic, had also died. Since then, no one had seen the deputy, raising the fear level once more for his friends.

XXXXXXXX

A week after the all clear from Bucklin, and one trip to the town to see for himself that Festus wasn't there, Doc sat in the Long Branch gazing morosely at a drink with Matt and Kitty staring at him in concern.

"You know, if you didn't want that beer you could have left it in the keg for those of us interested in drinking, not staring," Dillon said, sarcastically.

"Hmmm? What?" Doc asked, looking up when he realized he had been spoken to.

Kitty shook her head at Doc and laid a hand on his arm. "I know you're worried, Doc. We all are. We miss him. But, sitting here fretting isn't gonna help."

"I know that! I just wanna know where in tarnation he is! If he were…dead, someone would have known, wouldn't they? Someone would have had to take his…his…body to be buried. Wouldn't they?" He rubbed a hand over his face in an agitated manner and looked away.

The other two knew there was nothing they could say that hadn't already been said: Festus should have returned long ago.

Kitty looked away from Doc and stared in consternation at the noise in the saloon tonight. All around them were the sounds of men enjoying themselves. The upbeat music playing in the background was at war with the angst those at the table felt and Kitty frowned, feeling her sadness and worry increase.

It had been a long time since the Long Branch had seen as many customers as what was crowded into the saloon tonight and some found it hard to maneuver through the throng. The townsfolk that came in paused when they saw the crowd, some coming in and some walking away in disappointment.

The three friends sat quietly ignoring the noise about them as best as they could, lost in their own thoughts.

After a few minutes of silence between the friends, Doc sat up straight in his chair and leaned forward as if listening hard at something and staring at the saloon doors. "Did you hear that?"

"What?" Matt asked, looking about him. "Who can hear anything but that racket?"

"I…I thought I heard spurs jingling like…like…oh, well never mind," he said leaning back in his chair. "Just wishful thinking, I guess."

"Wishful thinkin' 'bout what ya old scutter?" asked a quiet voice behind him.

Doc turned in his seat and rose slowly, disbelief on his face as he took in the form of his friend. "What… where in tarnation have you been? Don't you know we've…we've been worried about you? Did you stop to go fishin' or somethin'? Don't you think about anyone but yourself?" he asked, wiping a hand across his face.

Festus shook his head, giving Doc time to control what he was feeling. Glancing to the other side of the table, he smiled as he watched the expression on Kitty's face turn from disbelief to joy. She rose slowly and walked to him, looking him over carefully. She placed her hand gently on his arm. "You're much too thin," she whispered before hugging him to her, tears in her eyes. Festus smiled as he wrapped his arms around her.

Stepping back he looked to Matt, who clapped him on the shoulder and stretched out his hand. Shaking his deputy's hand heartily, a smile lit his face. "It's good to see you, old friend. We were worried about you, you know. Are you all right?"

Festus dipped his head. "As right as I can be I reckon." He looked back to Doc who glared back at him with suspiciously moist eyes. "I hear I owe ya ten drinks. Ya want one now? Or later?"

"Well, I'll take one now and one later. How's that?"

Laughing softly, Festus laid a hand on his friend's shoulder and squeezed. "I heered tell ya come back to Bucklin again and was run off. I thought I tolt ya ta stay away?"

"Well, I never did like being told what to do," he said brusquely. "Now, sit down and tell us what happened. The quarantine was over a week ago. Where've you been?"

"Ya didn't git my wire? I sent a wire to y'all tellin' ya I was all right and would be back in a few days," Festus said as he sat slowly in the chair Doc pulled out for him.

"We didn't get any wire. We had no idea what had happened to you. We didn't know if you were alive or…or dead," Kitty said quietly, her eyes never leaving Festus' face.

"I shur am sorry 'bout that. They was so many people tryin' ta send wires, I reckon it got lost."

"So why didn't you come right back after the all clear? Where've ya been?" Doc asked leaning forward.

Sighing wearily and rubbing a shaky hand over his face Festus said, "I got ta thinkin' that mebbe I weren't completely over bein' sick, don'tcha see? So, I stayed out on the prairie fer a bit ta make sure I didn't bring no sickness back here with me." He looked up into the faces of his friends. "I'm still alive and feelin' better so I reckoned it'd be all right ta come on home."

"We've missed you," Kitty whispered, leaning towards him and kissing him softly on his whiskered cheek. "Welcome home."

"Well, some of us were enjoying the peace and quiet we had for…for…oh, for cryin' out loud," Doc said. "Welcome back you mule-headed… Kitty's right though, you're too thin. What you look like you need is a few good meals."

"How about starting right now?" Kitty asked, rising from her seat. "I'm going to run to Delmonico's before Pete closes up and get you something to eat. Matt, can you help me?" she said heading off, not waiting for Matt who rose slowly from his seat and started after her, looking back at Festus once with a big smile.

"I ain't real hungry, Miss Kitty!" he called after her to no avail. He looked back to his friend before him who stared at him with knowing eyes.

"So, tell me what it was like, Festus," Doc asked quietly, leaning forward in his chair.

Words seemed to get stuck in Festus' throat as he thought of the past weeks. The horrors he had seen and endured threatened to choke him but he swallowed hard and spoke softly. "Reckon ya know what it were like, Doc," he said as he stared at his hands as if they were the most fascinating thing in the world. "People died or waited to die. Some went easy and some not so easy. Children…children died and parents watched. Parents died and children watched. Some didn't have no one to watch them atall," he finished softly.

Doc nodded and looked at his friend's downcast face. "Was there someone there for you?" he asked, his voice filling with emotion as he wished he had been the one to help him through the sickness.

Festus nodded slowly. "Doc Rand was. I don't remember much once I come down with it. Reckon I was outta ma head some with fever. Then …then he died."

"I heard Caleb had died," Doc said quietly.

Nodding, Festus took a deep breath and went on, "I didn't know he'd come down with it. Don't reckon no one did. He jes…died."

"Sometimes the stress on the heart is what kills patients, Festus. Maybe his heart just couldn't take it."

"I reckon."

Festus swallowed hard and his mouth moved but nothing came out for a bit. "The …the worst was the kids. One night, a little girl crawled inta ma lap. I knowed her momma had died 'bout two years ago and her daddy died the night before. She was all alone and so sick and shakin', burnin' up with fever. She…she fell asleep in ma arms and when I woke up the next mornin'…" His voice broke as he remembered. "She…she was dead." He lowered his head as tears clouded his eyes.

Doc waited, knowing the horrors of the past weeks would stay with his friend for a long time. "I'm sure sorry you had to go through that, Festus."

"I ain't, Doc," he said looking up, tears in his eyes. "I…well I was the onliest one there fer her, don'tcha see? Everbody else were too busy dying or watching other folks die ta care 'bout her. I reckon I know why ya like bein' a doctor. It's a good feelin' when ya can help someone else, even if'n it is only ta help 'em die."

Tears in his eyes for his pain, Doc stared back at his friend and nodded slowly. "I sure do understand that, Festus. I also know the pain it causes. And I know it takes time to get over it. But I guarantee you, you will get over it. Maybe not quickly, but soon it will fade, especially now that you're back here with people who care about you. Oh, you won't forget, but it will hurt less. I promise ya." He placed a soft hand on his friend's arm and said nothing: the friends content for the time being to sit together in silence.

Not long after, Kitty and Matt returned with enough food to feed the whole town and sat down with the pair, anxiety on their faces as they sensed something amiss.

"Festus?" Kitty asked quietly as she tried to look into Festus' down turned eyes in concern. "Are you all right?"

Nodding slowly, Festus looked up, a half-hearted smile brightening his dark countenance. "I will be, Miss Kitty. I reckon I will be. Ain't that right, Doc?" he said quietly.

"That's right, Festus. That's right," he said, clasping a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Time and friends. That's all ya need."

Doc sat back in his chair and watched the three people that meant the most to him in the whole world talk quietly. He ticked his head and smiled as he watched Kitty try to convince Festus to eat, something that normally wasn't a hard thing to do.

Death's arms were empty tonight as the four had cheated him once more of his prey. Festus was back safe and sound and once again, they were a family.

The End

**Typhus is an infectious disease that is spread by the bite of fleas, chiggers or lice. Throughout history, epidemics of typhus spread over the Plains and in major cities causing countless deaths.**

**In the 1870s, the mode of transmission was unknown but was cause for fear and quarantine. It wasn't until the early 1900s that it was discovered to be a vector-borne disease, (transmitted from person to person by spiders, ticks, fleas etc.****), much as Lyme disease or Rocky Mountain spotted fever is today, and a vaccine found. **


End file.
